Unexpected
by Sleepy Raindrop
Summary: Scarlett is just an unexpected girl. pre-movie  never read the books, sorry!  Can be seen as Steve/OC
1. Unexpected girl

**Unexpected**

**Okay, this is what happens when I get bored in class (I write)**

**Based on the movie, well pre-movie because I've never read the series so that means that they are both 17, k?**

**Disclaimer: Only in my Dreams...**

**Rated T because of a lot of Ahem bad language**

**Well, hope you like**

(_Scarlett's thoughts)_

There was no explaination for Scarlett. She was different yes, but more so unexpected. Her hair is brown and her eyes are a firey emerald. She seems like a nice girl, but you couldn't be more wrong.

Scarlett sat in her class next to Steve and Darren. The teacher going over the studies and theories of the solar system.

Darren had his eyes studing the board, coping down the non-needed notes because who knew if they were going to have a test tommorow or this week? His back was arched forward a bit and his eyes kept flickering from the board to his notebook.

Steve sat slouched in his chair, with his legs spread out, looking impatient. He didn't even bother writing down notes our listening for that matter because his attention was focused on Scarlett.

Scarlett sat in her chair straight, making her back curve a little. She had her arms crossed over her chest and stared at the board, as if it vexed her. Everyone in the class seemed in there on little worlds, clueless. Scarlett rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her desk. She began softly hitting her head on the desk, snapping Darren's, but no one's else attention towards her. She hit her head hardder on the desk as if it would drown out the teacher's voice and when that didn't work she slammed it down so hard that it moved a bit. She snapped her head up hissing and rubbing the slightly pink mark on her head. Darren and Steve started laughing.

"Fuck." She hissed still rubbing it

"I don't think it was suppose to feel good." Steve said

"Shut the hell up." She said a little to audible

The teacher turned around, but didn't hear her words, luckily.

"Scarlett, how many theories are there on our moon's formation?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

_Could you just get a fucking life or get laid, it dosen't matter as long as you leave me the hell alone!_

"Four, I believe." She said using her almost girly voice and gave a fake wide smile.

"Correct," The teacher said satisfied and smiled," You see it's interesting on how people's theories can lead to Science, right?" He said giving a wide smile.

_Can I kill you?_

"Yes." She said keeping her smile plastered to her face

The Science teacher, who she thinks gets way to interested into Science , turned around and kept his lesson up. Her smile dropped and she glared at the teacher.

"Fuck you." She whispered and gave him the finger. This time her smile was real, but it was mechieavous and her words had vemon leaking out from them.

Steve couldn't help, but laugh and Darren only stared at her. She looked up at the clock and groaned.

_Why does class have to be so fucking long!_

She tossed her head back and closed her eyes, exposing her long pale neck, to unknowningly to Steve's eyes. He had admit to himself earlier that he _liked_ Scarlett. She was just different then most girls, unexpected. They had been friends for a little over a year and he tried not to screw things up with her.

When he looked over to see her head thrown back he thought it was really hot. It wasn't that he just thought she was beautiful. She was funny and nice. She understood him and was a good friend, he didn't want to fuck that up with her even though he wanted to be more than a friend.

She flipped her head foward, which landed on the desk and crossed her arms over her head. The next thing she remebered was the bell ringing. Her eyes snapped open and she groaned as she felt a headache take over. She lifted her head a bit, the sun hurting her eyes, and looked towards Steve and Darren who where talking.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Steve said

"Shut up, _Leonard._" She mumbled

Steve laughed and she stummbled out of her chair her leg getting caught by the chair several times. She sighed and slid her backpack over her shoulder.

She shoved her books into her locker and looked at Darren who was still talking to her about something she drowned out. Darren was a really sweet guy, but sometimes he just talked to much.

"Hey where's Steve?" She asked as she locked her locker

"I think he went outside." Darren said with a shrug

"I'm going to go see if he's alright, k?" She asked her voice almost nautrally sweet

"K." He said smiling

"Thanks." She said and pecked his cheek affectionatly then ran towards the back

Scarlett thought of Darren as an amazing friend who kept her seceret. She _liked _Steve and Darren was the only one who knew, but he also knew that Steve liked Scarlett as well. It wasn't a surprise at all.

She reached the back of the school and and opened the door outside. Most kids went out there when they needed some air or to smoke.

She spotted Steve standing quite a few feet from her with his back turned away from him. In his hand he hand a ciggarette. She smiled.

_Of course._

She walked quitely towards him till she was standing right next to him.

"Hey." She said

"Hey." He said looking at her with a smile. He offered her the ciggarette he was smoking and she took it from him. She put it to her lips and took a long drag. She didn't exhale yet though, she keep it in, clouding her senses and calming her before letting the smoke whirl around in the air.

"Thanks." She said smiling

"No problem."

"Are you ok?" She asked him

"Yep, I'm just a complete screw up, but yeah everything is _great. _" He sais saracastically

"Steve...you are not a screw up. How can you say that?" She said gently touching his arm

"My parents hate me. They wished I was never born. The world hates me. My life is a totally fucked up. _I'm _a screw up."

"I don't hate you. Darren dosen't hate you. We love you." She said.

He smiled and his eyes began to water a little.

"Oh don't tell me that the _Leopard _has a soft side?" She said with a wide smile

"Shut up." He said and she laughed

When she stopped laughing she realized how close she was to him. _Very close_. Close enough to feel his breath on her face. It sent chills up her spine and into the marrow. Her breath caught, but she didn't move closer or farther away. She stood completely still. She noted how he didn't move away either, as if he was expirencing the same thing. Then as if realizing something she took the cigarette from Steve's hand and took a small drag from it and exhaled in Steve's face, making him breath in the smoke mixed with something that was sweet,_ her_.

"Well, see ya _Leopard._" She said and the way the last word rolled of her tougne was _sexy,_ Steve thought. She walked away with a huge grin on her face, leaving Steve behind a little shocked.

**I seriously can't believe I'm posting this.**

**I actually really like the character Scarlett, she's a wild child**

**Don't blame me for this, Haha**

**I'm not sure if there is going to be another chapter. If you want one leave a comment and if I get enough I will happily write another.**


	2. Unexpected Flyer

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Ok Sherlock, I don't own anything to do with Cirque Du Freak, but I do own Scarlett.**

**Rated T because of lot of 'bad' language (isn't that a shocker!)**

**Song for this chapter: What's my name?-Rihanna**

**Hey, I'm back! I wasn't sure if I should do another chapter (I didn't plan on one), but I felt like doing another one since Tinkerbella Knight put this story on her favorites…That made me really happy! **

**Here ya go…**

_(Scarlett's thoughts) (__**Steve's, Scarlett's, and Darren's thoughts.)**_

Scarlett walked out of the back and into the hallway, filled with clueless students rambling on about ever little detail, about how this guy looked at this girl or smiled. It was ridiculous about how a person could pick at ever little detail or morph something into a big deal.

_These people seriously need to get a fucking life._

She walked pushed her way passed annoying seniors and scared freshman, trying to survive high school. She rolled her eyes as a guy in a football jacket stared at her as she passed by. She slid, harshly, in between a clique of preppy girls. Ignoring there pathetic little attempts at a complaint.

Even though that was all happening she still was smiling at what happened outside with Steve. She wondered if Steve happened to feel the same way or was it just something else. She didn't know for sure, but she could only hope.

"Hey!" She heard an all too familiar voice say. She flicked her eyes over to the side to see Darren waiting at his locker.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"Did you find Steve?" Darren asked as they walked out of school.

"Yes. He was out in the back, smoking, as usual." She said as they walked down the steps

"Of course. I'm surprised not to see him with you." Darren said

"Um. W-well….. he decided to stay out there for a little longer. A little time by himself, I guess." She said not quite lying.

There were always some things that she could do with Darren, that were easier and then there where things she couldn't. She found talking to Darren easier because he would always listen to her, of course she could do the same with Steve, but she liked him so it wasn't uncommon for her to stutter every once in a while. She found Darren and Steve amazing friends, people who didn't have her anger or hate directed towards, a _very _rare exception. With Darren he was just an amazing friend who she felt herself relax when she was near him. He calmed her, no one else could even imagine a person who could possibly do that, but here was Darren. He was sweet and a dork, but she didn't care.

Steve however was a different story. Steve was a great friend; they understood each other more than anyone else could know. His mom was a 'drunken slut' as he put it so many times and her mom had died when she was six. He didn't have a dad; her dad was a 'soulless heart' as she said. Very rarely drunk, but he hardly talked. He was a quiet dead sober soul. Steve cut class often, Darren rarely and she fit somewhere between there, same with smarts.

Scarlett was a wildfire, crazy and uncontrollable, and Steve was the only one who dared to add fuel. They were each other's cigarettes, addicting and sweet. They needed each other, even if it was just friendship. They couldn't live without the other.

_****_"Hm. I wonder why?" Darren asked his words spilling with curiosity and a wide suggestive grin towards Scarlett.

"I don't know." She said as she looked everywhere except towards Darren.

"Right, I'm sure you have no clue." Darren said sarcasm filling and dripping from his words.

She sighed as she walked with Darren, silence tugging at them. Darren had obviously said what he wanted to and was now staring as Scarlett with a grin as he waited for her to reply. She made no effort to start a conversation, though.

_I wish Darren would stop fucking staring at me! It's annoying as hell and he knows it!_

Darren still kept his eyes glued to her face and it was making her uncomfortable along with wanting to punch him in the face, with the wide grin plastered to his face and they had only made it a few feet from the stairs.

_Nope._

Darren was determined to find out what-or- what didn't happen. He made water glaze lightly over his eyes.

_Hell no. He is going to have to do better than that!_

Darren pouted and gave his puppy-dog face.

"Pwease?" He said

_Na-an. _

He made his bottom lip tremble a little.

_Fuck-to-the-hella-no._

Darren always had to be the determined one, didn't he?

"Hey." She let out a heavy sigh of relief as she heard Steve's voice and Darren stopped with his pouty face.

_Thank god!_

"Hey." Darren said with the same smile slid across his face as Steve slipped in between us. Steve had a small smile across his face so did Scarlett.

Darren elbowed Steve and gave him a suggestive grin, while Steve gave him the 'are you fucking high?' look. Steve looked at Scarlett and silently asked her what the hell is up with Darren. Scarlett waved it off.

When they looked at each other you could practically see the flames illuminating their eyes, burning their souls and lighting their hearts. Electricity ran through them from the smallest of looks, comfort-ion of words, simplest of touches. They truly needed each other.

Suddenly a sound of a car speeding down the road occurred, but it sounded different it had a soft jingle to it, hiding the evil behind it all.

The trio of friends looked towards the car and saw a small green flyer whirl out the window. They glanced at each other, before Steve picked it up and they all started silently reading it.

_Cirque Du Freak_

Was what it read, along with the location and time, given in black scribbles surrounded by a lime green background.

They all looked at each other and silently said to each other-

_**Let's go.**_

**Hope you liked it.**

**K. Here's the deal.**

**I might post more chapters, making it an actual story rather than a two-shot. If you want me to review! **


End file.
